


[Podfic] People gonna talk (whether you doing bad or good)

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, New Year's Eve, POV Female Character, Party, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: My story read aloud: Modern AU for this kinkme_merlin prompt: "Freya/Merlin - 'Lady of the Lake' is a nickname Merlin comes up with for Freya after discovering how wet she gets during foreplay. DirtyTalking!Merlin, please."





	[Podfic] People gonna talk (whether you doing bad or good)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [People gonna talk (whether you doing bad or good)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150923) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



> I've been meaning to podfic this story for six years! 
> 
> In the time since I wrote it I've come to have warmer feelings toward Gwaine and regret writing him as kind of a prat here. 
> 
> The title comes from the Rihanna song "Cheers (Drink to That)" and I recommend listening to that, though it didn't work out to include it in the recording.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/People%20gonna%20talk%20\(whether%20you%20doing%20bad%20or%20good\).mp3) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 22:21 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
